1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as a digital camera, capable of detecting a face and/or a state of a facial feature/expression in an image and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capture system as an image processing apparatus is known that detects a state of a face of a person in a subject, such as smiling or his/her eyes being open, and enables an instant when the person is smiling or an instant when his/her eyes are open to be photographed (shot). Moreover, in JP-2004-294498-A, an image processing apparatus as a system that carries out automatic shooting when the subject achieves a desired expression or strikes a desired pose is disclosed.
However, for example, when multiple persons are included in the subject, carrying out such automatic shooting when a desired expression or pose is detected may not be easy. For example, when there are 10 people included in the subject, and, for example, times at which all of them are (naturally) smiling or all of then are (naturally) closing their eyes, may not happen often.
Further, time intervals when a plurality of conditions overlap, such as when everyone is smiling and moreover when everyone's eyes are open, may happen even less frequently. Therefore, with these systems one may need to wait a long time before automatic shooting is executed, and sometimes the automatic shooting function may be useless because the condition for triggering the automatic shooting is not met. In JP-2004-294498-A, there is no consideration given to this type of problem, which occurs when there are multiple persons involved.
This type of problem can also apply to a configuration that selects from among moving images a frame image in which multiple conditions overlap.